Faith, Trust, And Pixie Dust
by KaylatheNinja
Summary: Sophi is your average "space cadet"; always dreaming of going to a world with mermaids, savages, pirates, and fairies. However, she knew she'd never find this place. But when she and her parents head to London to meet her Grammy, Neverland finds her.
1. Imagination Gone Wild

**Okay, this is different for me because for the passed year I've been involved in writing Original Fiction stories on my Mibba user. However, after watching the 2003 version of Peter Pan with Jeremy Sumpter, Jason Isaacs, and Rachel Hurd-wood, I just HAD to start a new fan fiction! I do hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan or anyone else involved in the fan fiction besides Sophia Moira Beckman and any other character I decide to include!**

"Sophia Moira Beckman!" a voice called my name, causing me to groan. "Get down here this minute!" No mother, I will not!

A yawn escaped my throat as I rolled onto my other side. The bed beneath me was too comfortable to leave at the moment. Not only that, but I was too busy to go just yet; there were still many chapters of my story to be written! My eyes closed as I imagined beautiful lands of greenery and high mountaintops covered in glistening snow. There were people with swords in their hands, pirates sailing through the sea on their beaten up old ships, fairies flying around, and savages shooting arrows at game for their meals. Not only that, but there were mermaids too, but they weren't very nice. Unconsciously, I shook my head. Now why wouldn't a mermaid be kind? Let me tell you, they are quite jealous beings! "At least," I whispered to myself, a smiling playing on my lips. "They are jealous of female human beings, because even though they themselves are beautiful creatures, they cannot walk! Hah!" There was a moment's pause, in which I started to giggle before adding, "And once again, even the most beautiful of creatures cannot compare to even the simplest of girls like me."

"SOPHI!" A different voice boomed; my father's. With haste, I lifted myself out of bed and sprinted down hallways and then stairs until my feet were planted in front of my parents. They were both dressed in formal garments; my mother wearing an old dress from years ago and my father wearing a tux. I didn't understand why; we were only going to my Grammy Jane's house in London, England. [i]Funny, now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever met my Grandma Jane,[/i] I thought as I was roughly dragged into the car by my father.

The drive to the airport was quiet. Once in awhile, my mother would make a comment or two about finally seeing her mother after so many years or how I'd finally be able to meet my Grandma. When I asked about my Grandfather, my mother was quiet again for awhile before explaining that he had died a few years back. Why I hadn't been notified about my own Grandpa's death, I will surely never know. Finally, after an awkward ride, we reached the sought-after airport. To my distaste, everything about the airport was over the top. Overpriced, overcrowded, overrated. At that moment, I would do anything to escape my parents and run home to my story of fantasies. However, there was a huge issue. We lived more than two hours away from this airport and judging on how I can barely run two miles without being out of breath, going home was a lost cause. And hey, I was looking forward to meeting my Grammy…and being a bother to my parents.

"Sophi," my mother literally begged. "Please give the nice lady your ticket. We have to get going if we want to reach Grammy's before dark." Pursing my lips, I did what I was told (mostly because my father was sending a death glare that could kill) and rushed after them onto the airplane. Most of the seats were taken except for a few in the back. My parents sat in two seats in front of me, while I was stuck sitting with some five year old that I did not know.

Hours passed slowly and I was beginning to feel drowsy. My eyes were just about to close when the petite boy shouted, "Ship!" and began shaking me awake. Unsure of what he meant, I just stared at him with half opened eyes; obvious to anyone around that I had no clue what the insane child was talking about. "Did you see it? Did you see it, miss? There was a ship in the air! It was flying! And there were people! Did you see it? Did you see it?" I lifted my brow at him but followed his chubby, pointed finger and peered out the window. If he had managed to somehow see [i]anything[/i] in that heavy mist, of course it was the infamous flying ship the flew eastward over the Atlantic to Europe. Note the heavy use of sarcasm.

"A ship in the sky?" Of course, I wasn't going to use sarcasm with this little bugger. He was too cute to disappoint, even if he did just wake me from my rest. "Where is it?" When I turned back to the boy, he was frowning.

"It's gone!" He yelped, his bottom lip quivering. "I swear I saw it! I saw it, miss, I really truly did!" I wasn't sure if I should report this kid to leave with the loonies or to just nod my head and agree with everything he's saying. I chose the latter.

"Who was on the ship, little boy?" Might as well fuel his imagination…

He looked around in every direction before motioning me closer. I bent my head down and he whispered in my ear, "Pirates!"

Did that little boy just say what I think he did? When I backed up, he smiled a toothy grin. I wasn't sure what to say to him. Whether he saw a floating ship in the sky or not he truly caught my interest. Before I could question him anymore, a voice came on the loud speaker. "We will be landing in London in a few minutes! Please fasten your seatbelts as we prepare for landing. I hope your travel was satisfactory and we hope to see you on our airlines soon! Thank you!" Click.

I never did get a chance to talk to the little boy again. After everyone exited the plane, he and his family – as well as my own – were lost in the crowds. Whoever he was, God bless him for brightening my mood. I wouldn't want Granny to think I'm a bitter old man or something like that. From what I heard, she wasn't far from the midpoint between imagination and insanity as I was. I'm sure we'll like each other very much.

The taxi ride to Granny Jane's was livelier than the one to the airport. My mother was animatedly talking about herself when she was a child and how familiar the neighborhood looked. Even my father was excited, which was strange for him since he was usually quite uptight. Rain was trickling down the car windows and I made it my duty to count every one of them. When I reached eighty-seven though, the taxi driver opened up my door to let me out, causing me to lose count. I glared at the man while my father paid him for driving us and the taxi car driver lifted a brow at me in obvious obliviousness. Rolling my eyes, I followed after my mother and up the slippery steps to Granny's front door. Behind me, I heard my father trudge up the steps.

It took only one knock for someone to answer the door. There was a lady, no older than my mother, wearing a maid's outfit. There was a feather-duster in one hand and a spray bottle in the other. I lifted my brow at her and she stared back at us. "Are you Ms. Banning's daughter Moira?" My mother's smile grew.

"Yes I am!" She said, breathless. "Oh, thank lord! I thought someone else had moved in and she had left! It is a pleasure to meet you Miss…?"

"Just called me Emily," she told my mother while motioning us in. "This must be your husband and daughter. It is a pleasure to meet you as well. Ms. Banning should be down in just a moment. Please make yourself comfortable."

I dropped my bags at my sides and stared at the ancient house. It had to have been more than 100 years old at least. Just looking at the prehistoric build of the home made me believe it would just break if I flicked even the railing. My mother, however, didn't seem to think this the case. She ran around the house like it was her jungle gym and made it a mission to look and see if anything had changed since she'd last been there. My father followed close behind her, just in case she got hurt or broke something or, more likely, does both. Sighing, I headed up the creaky steps up to the second floor. While it was petite, I managed to fit. Going down a short hall, I found the master bedroom, a bathroom, and a closet. There was one more room to the right and when I turned to see what it was, I was surprised to see someone in there. A little more than surprised, actually.

"Who-Who's there?" a frail voice spoke out after a "yip" had escaped my mouth. I gulped as I watched her turn around. "Moira? Is that you?" The lady walked closer to me while I shook my head.

"No!" I said. "I'm her daughter. I'm Sophi…" The old woman emerged from the room and I could finally see her face and was relieved. She looked like a normal old woman with her short snow white hair and little glasses balancing on her nose.

"Sophi…" She smiled. "You're the spitting image of your mother, no doubt. Same fragile features, brown hair, and –" She looked closer at me and her smile faded a little. Noticing her pause, she added, "But not the same eyes. Hmmm…." She muttered something to herself before turning back to me. "I see you are exploring my home; that was my old bedroom when I was your age." She pointed toward the room she'd just emerged from. It was rounded with a thin, but tall window at the other end of the room. "It was also your mother's room. You will be sleeping there while you stay, okay?" I nodded obediently and she frowned. "Honey, you don't need to be so uptight. Loosen up a little. Have fun."

As Granny stepped by me to head downstairs to greet my parents, I felt frozen where I was. An adult telling me to have fun? To loosen up and not be uptight? I think I'm going to like stay here awhile.

**Did you like it? This is only a little introduction so the actual Peter Pan characters will come in shortly. However, if you are a true fan of it, you'd know I already put in a character from it ;)**

**Review please! Much appreciated! :D**

**-Mikki **


	2. Evil Ploy And Dastardly Boy

**Okay, so here's Chapter 2! **

**To answer Christopher Scott's question, Margaret IS in this one! *laughs* be patients! Oh, and Moira was in the movie Hook that's why she's in it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan *weeps***

_**3**__**rd**__** Person POV**_

Before young Sophi had even left her home back in America, a ploy was being developed in the mind of the old Captain Hook. On his ship the Jolly Roger, he and his accomplice Mr. Smee plotted in his room. The waves were rocking his boat every which way and outside they could hear pirates shouted at one another. With a frustrated sigh, Captain Hook drew out his gun and shot a bullet toward the door; just missing the frightened Mr. Smee. All was quiet outside besides one loud object hitting the ground. A smile formed on Hook's bearded lips. He almost never missed.

"Now, Mr. Smee," Captain Hook said in his sly voice, turning his attention back to his partner in crime. "What were thou saying?" Mr. Smee was paralyzed with fear; afraid that one word he said would set his captain off and he too would be shot. However, he soon realized that was a mistake and even after not speaking the gun was still pointed to his forehead.

Stuttering, Mr. Smee said, "C-C-C-Captain! W-W-W-We have c-c-c-c-captured m-m–" Hook dug the butt of the gun into Smee's right cheek and he screamed out in pain; being that it was still hot from Hook having fired a bullet not even a minute before.

"If thou know what good for thou," Hook growled. "Thou will stop stuttering like a fool before I shoot ye." Mr. Smee gulped and hesitantly stared into his master's eyes.

"A-After many l-long years," he continued gulping and stuttered every once in awhile. "W-We've finally c-captured enough fairies t-to fly the s-ship…" Captain Hook banged his clenched fists against the table he sat at. Papers and weaponry scattered around the room and behind it all sat a joyous Hook. Having waited years to get the ship to sail in the sky out of Neverland, he hadn't felt this amount of sheer happiness overcome him. For, beyond the second star to the right, was a world unlike their own with a girl he vowed to capture. Wendy was her name; a darling girl (no pun intended) who'd visited once a long time ago. Or was her name Jane? Of course, Captain Hook couldn't remember that both had visited long ago but Wendy was long dead; the only thing that clouded his vision was the thoughts of taking Peter Pan's precious Wendy and sending her flying off the ship into the mouth of the crocodile. Or, maybe even that giant octopus that also seemed to have taken a liking to the old codfish. With a creepy grin plastered on his pallid complexion, he strode out of his cabin and onto the deck of the Jolly Roger. All the pirates on board grew silent and Hook could immediately see the body he had shot; covered in blood that poured out of his bare chest. The sight caused Hook to grimace but he regained composure and spoke to his crew with utmost glee.

"It seems," the captain shouted, "that we have finally gained enough pixie dust to make this ship fly out of this place. We are to capture the one named Wendy who had come so many years before and befriended our sworn enemy Peter Pan. Everyone on deck shalt sprinkle some of the dust around the ship and we shalt set off immediately. Anyone caught wasting or misusing the pixie dust will be shot, hung, stabbed, or thrown out to sea!" Hook bellowed on rules while his crew grabbed the bags of pixie dust and threw it over the ships deck. Not only a minute later did the ship begin to lift itself out of the murky deep and up into the night sky.

The old ship flew passed clouds and planets and after awhile it even flew passed the plane Sophi was on with the young boy staring wide eyed at them. Captain Hook stared back at the boy with disdain and ordered his ship higher above the plane to keep from having to stare at the flabbergasted child. They stayed above it and followed the airplane to London, for they had no idea where they themselves were headed. Once land was in sight, everyone cheered and Hook smirked knowingly. He knew where the house was; he was sure of it. However, when the flying ship was just close enough to see through it, an old lady caught his eye. She was standing in the middle of the room and staring right back at them. Confused, Hook ordered his crew to fly higher north and they did just that.

"I don't understand, Smee…" Hook murmured more to himself. "Where is the girl?" Mr. Smee stood over his bewildered companion, thinking. Finally, a thought entered his mind.

"The girl could be out and about at the moment!" he answered, causing Captain Hook to stare at him. "I'm sure once it becomes later in the evening she'll be back home in her bed, wrapped in blankets. And then, thou strike! Right Captain?"

Captain Hook remained reasonable silent for a moment before drawing his pistol and shooting a bullet in the air. Mr. Smee yelped as the shell of the bullet hit his head. Pirates in hearing range of their conversation chuckled before continuing their duties. "Mr. Smee." Mr. Smee turned back toward his captain.

"Yes, Cap'in?" he answered, cocking his head to the side and pushing up his glasses with his pointer finger.

"Tell the crew to fly a little further up so we're just above the clouds." Hook order, aiming the gun carelessly at Mr. Smee's nervous countenance. "We don't need London mistaking us for a Luftwaffe bomber again." Thinking this to be a joke, Smee began to laugh until he felt the butt of the gun pushed into his gut. He shushed and sprinted around the ship ordering all the pirates while Captain Hook headed back to his cabin to rest before he took the child hostage.

Countless feet below, Granny Jane continued to stare out her old bedroom window. She'd seen him – Captain Hook – and couldn't help but be absolutely fascinated. The last time she'd seen him was over fifty years before when she was a child and now he's returned, but for what? He couldn't possibly be after herself for he wouldn't recognize her anyway. An image of her granddaughters flashed in her mind; Sophi, the daughter of her daughter Moira, and Rachel, the daughter of her daughter Margaret. Is Hook after her grandchildren? Impossible; this is there first time here!

Behind the elder lady, she heard someone "yip" and fear sent shivers down her spine. "Who-Who's there?" she spun around to see someone who was the spitting image of Moira. She whispered, "Moira? Is that you?"

"No!" the girl yelled. "I'm her daughter. I'm Sophi…" Thank the heavens; for a second, I thought she'd been a pirate. In my old age, I probably wouldn't be able to fend off a band of rotten sailors. As I grew closer, the similarities between Moira and Sophi began to really show.

"Sophi…" She smiled as she stared at the girl before her. "You're the spitting image of your mother, no doubt. Same fragile features, brown hair, and –" She looked closer at her granddaughter and her smile faded a little. _She has the eyes of my mother…_ Noticing her pause, she added, "But not the same eyes. Hmmm…." She muttered to herself how strange that was before adding louder, "I see you are exploring my home; that was my old bedroom when I was your age." She pointed toward the room she'd just emerged from. It held so many memories for now four generations! "It was also your mother's room. You will be sleeping there while you stay, okay?" Sophi nodded obediently and Granny Jane frowned. "Honey, you don't need to be so uptight. Loosen up a little. Have fun." With that, the old lady headed down the stairs to speak with her eldest daughter and await the arrival of her youngest.

**I hope you liked this! :) I would love to hear your thoughts on this! **

**Thank you for reading! :D**

**~Kayla**


	3. Impossibilities And Kidnappings

**Thank you for the reviews/comments! :D **

**Sorry it took awhile to write, I have finals to study for O.O and I'm worried about my Algebra one since I forgot half the things I learned (from the beginning of the year)… So yeah, I'm a little worried… But I got Chapter 3 done! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Peter Pan characters! (in actuality, I only own like three or four people on the story lol…)**

_Sophi's POV_

My lip quivered as I stared at the detailed drawings bordering the walls. It appeared like someone had stolen by stories and illustrated them for me to stare at. Everything morphed into each other; it would start with the mermaids swimming in their cove and change to the ocean with a pirate ship floating on it, then a market place full of pirates and fisherman, then into a forest with Indians and young boys running around, and lastly go back to the mermaid cove. In order to see the whole image, someone would have to spin completely around. However, there was a break between the mermaid cove and the forestry area where the woodwork ended to a window. I walked up to it and stared at the rain trickling down the glass. Behind me, I heard a voice call my name and just as I turned around, there was a flash behind and a _BANG! _of thunder clashing above me. I shrieked and scampered out the room and flew down the stairs. The front door flew open and two figures emerged; both female.

"Margie!" my mother squealed and the two embraced. The younger girl stood there looking at who I guess was her mother hugging my own. "It's been too long! How have you been?" The lady grinned at my mother.

"I've been amazing!" The lady cheered back. "This is my daughter Rachel! And this I'm guessing is your daughter Sophia?" My mother nodded and motioned me toward the foreign women. "I'm your Auntie Margaret and this is my daughter Rachel. It's a pleasure to finally meet you!" I nodded toward her and we shook hands. So, this must be my mom's younger sister? I'd heard a lot about her and from the stories she sounded quite interesting; a woman I wished was my own mother. A lady full of adventures.

"And to you as well," I said back, trying to be polite. "I don't go by Sophia; just Sophi. And it's nice to meet you too, Rachel." The little girl stared up at me with the widest blue eyes and her mouth agape. Aunt Margaret scolded her for her impolite gesture but she didn't stop until I looked away. There was a tug at the bottom of my shirt and I turned back to Rachel.

"My name is Rachel!" Now, she was smiling at me and her eyes were sparkly. "Let's play!" She grasped my hand and she towed me into the living room. The walls were a blinding white with wooden panels tracing the top and bottoms of it. The flooring was a mahogany wood with a fuzzy dark rug in the middle of the room. On the wall was a television and a love seat was placed a few feet in front of it. A futon was on the back wall with a blanket balanced on the top of it and a kitten was cuddled in it. A piano was tucked away in a corner; appearing to be unused for decades. Rachel danced around the room before plopping down on the rug and peering up at me with round eyes. "Tell me a story please!"

A story? "I umm… don't really know any stories…" Sure, I was in the middle of writing a fantasy story, but it was only a small idea right now; not a full novel. The girl below me had her mouth almost to the floor in shock.

"You don't know any stories?" she gasped in her childish voice. "Not any about Peter Pan?" I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Who?" I asked, confused. Rachel jumped up and grabbed my wrist. She pushed me toward the couch; scaring the kitten and causing it to run to Emily in the kitchen. Rachel stood on front of me with her hands on her hips and her lips set in a pout.

"Peter Pan," she began, "is a boy who never ever grows up! He lives with the Lost Boys and his fairy Tinker Bell and he fights an evil pirate named Captain Hook! My mommy flew away with him when she was little and she got to meet mermaids and Indians and the Lost Boys and fairies and pirates and a lot of people there!" I cocked my head to the side, flabbergasted. Was this little girl insane or just a dreamer like myself? Deciding to play along, I asked her, "Where is this place your mommy went?"

Her eyes brightened. "Neverland!"

From the kitchen, we heard a screech and the clatter and smashing of plates. The kitty skidded out of the there with a piece of fish in it's mouth. My mother, father, Granny Jane, and Auntie Margaret ran into the living room and stared at the kitten eating part of what I suspected was our meal. In the kitchen, Emily began cussing ever swear in the dictionary; to which Margaret quickly covered Rachel's ears. When Emily finished her episode, we all peered in the kitchen to see a bountiful amount of food prepared. The chef grinned sheepishly and announced that it was time for dinner. Rachel cheered and made a beeline for the exquisite dining room.

The first dishes that were brought out were an assortment of vegetables with dips, shrimp and some sauce, and a basket of chips with an onion dip as appetizers. Of course, it was all delicious and most of it was devoured in less than five minutes because most of us hadn't eaten much since the five hour flight here. Next to arrive was the main meal. In front of us sat a honey-glazed ham, a neatly cut tuna with one part missing (my guess, the part the cat stole), tomatoes with rice, cranberry sauce, mashed potatoes with gravy, and biscuits. If I hadn't known better, I would have thought today was Thanksgiving, but Granny Jane explained that when Emily found out there was going to be many guests, she went on a food rampage. Our chef grinned again and agreed. Lastly, desert was placed in front of us. There was ice cream, chocolaty pudding, and cheese cakes. Rachel was first to grab a plateful of sweets for she didn't eat much of her dinner to Auntie Margaret's dismay. Overall, the dinner was probably the best meal I'd eaten in years.

"Come, come everyone!" Granny announced after finishing the meal and cleaning up. "Into the living room please!" Everyone exited the dining room and took a seat somewhere in the living room. All the adults got into a conversation of some sort, while Rachel continued telling me about the so-called Peter Pan and Neverland. Her mother seemed to concentrate on what she was saying for some reason. The woman's face was unreadable so it was hard to tell what she was thinking.

"Mommy, me and Sophi are going upstairs now," she yawned, grabbing my wrist. Her mother was still dazed, staring at the space where her daughter had just been sitting, but nodded anyway. We walked up the creaky steps, down the hallway, and into the last room on the right. I found myself once again looking at the painting the decorated the top of the wall and circling us. Rachel didn't seem to notice. "This was my mommy's room and your mommy's room when they were little. I think this was what they called 'the nursery'." I peered at my little cousin, who was wiping her eyes and yawning.

"Granny said that this had had been her room when she was little too," I added to the conversation and Rachel nodded as if she had already known this.

"Mhmm…" she mumbled. "And her mommy before her. They've all slept in this room and all of them visited Neverland…" Rachel paused and her eyes widened. She spun around to face me with a dazzling smile on her lips. "Maybe that means we get to go next! Go to Neverland with Peter Pan and fly and fight pirates and meet mermaids and Indians!" I sent her an enthused grin.

"Now wouldn't that be fun!" I told her and she nodded. "Now, you said that it's only when we're lying in bed, almost asleep, right? Shouldn't we go to bed now then?"

"Oh yeah!" Rachel remembered. "Yeah, let's do that Sophi!" We put on our pajamas, Rachel wearing a T-shirt and pants and me wearing a camisole and plaid shorts, and entered the bathroom to brush our teeth. Before going to bed, we exchanged goodnights and laid down.

In truth, I found all this to be completely preposterous. What was a chance of there being a young boy no older than me who could fly and find our exact room? I sighed and rolled my eyes. As wondrous as that would be, it's impossible. Just as I closed my eyes though, I heard a slight 'click' sound from the window. _The lock…!_ I thought, but was too afraid to turn around to face the window. There was another clicking sound before it ceased. I sighed and closed my eyes again. Suddenly, the window flew open with a loud crash against the wall. I lifted myself up and stared at the window, but I was immediately thrown into a sac. My kidnapper laughed evilly and so didn't another who I'm guessing nabbed Rachel. I screamed when I felt myself being thrown onto something that began to move. Trying desperately to get out of the sac, I twisted and turned, but all work was in vain. There was no escaping this. A laugh bellowed behind me.

"I've finally captured you," a low voice yelled, "Wendy!"

I blinked. Who the hell was this Wendy person?

**Thank you for reading! :D I hope you all enjoyed the new installment to my story! I'll try to update quicker (at some point…ahaha!)**

**~Kayla**


	4. Flying Ships And Realizations

**Sorry, it took so long but here is Chapter 4! :) I hope everyone enjoys it! (Sorry if it's short I was having writer's block…) **

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel and Sophi (unless I make new characters… which is very unlikely)**

_Sophi's POV_

There was no telling what had become of Rachel and I. At one instant, we were two young children preparing for bed. Then, we were two children kidnapped by two older – and from their voices, _way_ older – men, thrown in sacs, and onto some moving device near the window. This, quite frankly, couldn't make any more sense to me than suddenly waking up to see a unicorn with an elf on its back singing show tunes. There was no drop to the moving thing; just them placing us on whatever it was. This was so confusing.

"Get. Me. Out. Of. Here!" I screamed and struggled in the sac until I heard a gun fired. Completely frozen with fright, I made sure they had not hit me. The whole time, Rachel had been quiet and didn't answer me once so I was unsure if she was hit or not. However, I was too afraid that they would shoot again if I asked if she was okay.

The moving vehicle started accelerating to a speed much faster than I could comprehend. Wind wrapped itself around me and I thought I would be sent flying off whatever I was on. Many people started shouting and soon I was moved somewhere else and I could no longer feel the wind around me. Everyone was quiet and there were no gun shots made anymore. There was a strange sense of stillness where I now lay. I couldn't hear Rachel moving next to me either so I thought I was alone. In desperation for someone to hear me, I yelled, "Where am I?" Not expecting an answer but sure enough a voice spoke back to me. It was the low voice again.

"It surely hasn't been that long since thou have been here," the voice chirped from somewhere above me. "My dear Wendy, how could thou not recognize any of this? Especially my voice of all things, don't thou know who I am?" Grumbling about how my name was surely not 'Wendy', I tried to find someone to match the voice that was speaking to me, but I could think of no one.

"I don't know…" I murmured irritably. "Wait! Now that I think about it, you're starting to sound a little like a pedophile, yeah know?" _BOOM_! Wrong answer. Damn, I'm sure I'm close though…

"No, thou insolent child!" he shouted at me. The hissing of the smoke that came out of a gun could be heard in the background. "I am Captain James Hook of the Jolly Roger! Need I say more? Now, do thou know where thou art?" I thought for a second until I froze; remembering a conversation between Rachel and I. She mentioned a man by the name of Captain Hook; someone her mother had met when she was young like me. But this couldn't be real! I must be dreaming or something! How could this possibly be happening outside my mind? There was a sigh heard from somewhere above me.

Finally, I was removed from my imprisonment; I flopped out of the bag like a dying fish and hit the ground with a plop. I was too busy groaning that at first I didn't see the frightful guy in front of me. When I did, I let out a frightened squeak. He was a relatively tall man with black hair, a black mustache, a black beard, and a pirate-y garment. If he didn't possess a gun, I would yell for the second time that he looked like a pedophile. But not only was the gun he held frightening, the hook on his right hand was enough to make me pee myself (I did not, however, thank goodness).

"_Now_ do I look familiar, dear Wendy?" I gulped, it was much easier to talk to him when you didn't have to look at such a terrifying man. However, hearing the name Wendy made me feverish.

"Look, dude, whoever you are!" I yelled. "My name is not Wendy!" At first, when I first started yelling at him, he looked as though he were prepared to strangle me. Now, he just looked confused.

"Wait – What?" he asked, his eyebrows stitched together. "Of course thou art Wendy! Thou look like her!" I rolled my eyes at him and stood up.

"Negative, Mr. Hook." I explained. "I am Sophi Moira Beckman. My mother is Moira and my Grandmother is Jane. I have met, nor am I, said Wendy. Seriously, I have no idea what the heck you're talking about." Just as I exited the room with a very confused Captain Hook on the ground, the first thing I noticed was that I was on a boat. And in the sky. My eyes went wide. "Um… for future reference, where am I?" Captain Hook, finally realizing that I had just gotten up and was about to make my escape, quickly grabbed my wrist.

"Thou, Sophi, art in Neverland."

If it were possible, my eyes got a little wider as I remembered my conversation with Rachel. "And…" I muttered, not even trying to break free from his grasp. "Are there mermaids here?" Hook lifted his brow.

"Yes, there is."

"And Indians?" I asked.

"There is."

"And… fairies?"

"That's is how my ship is flying, yes."

"And…pirates?" Captain Hook let out a loud laugh. Before he answered, a little man with grey hair ran in to make sure everything was alright, I'm sure.

"What do thou think we art?" he laughed. "Smee, this lass is no Wendy, she is Sophi and I find her entertaining. She shalt stay here and be my company." Smee – what a strange name that was… - bowed down to Hook before scurrying off with us following behind him.

Taking a second look out of the boat, I noticed that we were slowly lowering to the sea next to a dock. Many people were bustling about; some at markets, some in houses, others in boats, and even more just crowding the lanes. All, I guessed, were pirates. I gulped; I needed to get out of there. Then, I remembered Rachel. I bit my lip; she hadn't been in that room so they had separated us? Why, I wonder, would they do that? Did they really think a fourteen year old and a _three year old_ could defy at least twenty middle aged men with guns and knives? Then, I remembered one boy who was my age that could defy them all.

Peering up at Captain Hook, who was busily waving to everybody y on the deck since we'd landed, I asked him in a whispered, "And how about a boy named Peter Pan?"

Everything was silent. Even the people not on the ship. I looked around, not understanding fully when Captain Hook raised his gun and shot three bullets into the air.

"Peter…Pan…" he grumbled. "When I find that boy, I shalt slit his neck with my hook and send him falling down to Davy Jone's Locker!" Everyone around me started cheering and I peered around, frantic to find an escape from these lunatics.

**How was it? :) Was it up to your standards? (I can only hope so!)**

**Thank you for reading this chapter! I'll try to get more out soon!**

**~Kayla**


End file.
